Huntbastian Week!
by FangirlingForever
Summary: Day 1: Firsts Day 2: School Days Day 3: Genderswap Day 4: Sports Day 5: Crossover/AU Day 6: Family Day 7: Future
1. Chapter 1

**So it's Huntbastian Week! And I didn't know this until a few hours ago so I just kinda had to put this first day's entry up really quickly! So I apologize for it not being as good as it could have been but I'm going to get working on the rest of the week's entries so they're better! But I hope you guys still like this one! This is Day 1- Firsts. And for this first I made it their first date! So I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hunter grumbled to himself as he looked through his clothes in his closet. He couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to go on a date with Sebastian Smythe. A guy. Hunter was straight. Or…at least that's what he told himself every day. So of course there had to be some conditions for Hunter to agree to go on this date.

It was just one date. That's it. Sebastian should not expect another one.

No one was to know of this date. And if anyone were to find out, Hunter would cancel and deny the whole thing.

There would be no kiss afterwards. Or no sex. There was a no touch policy enforced for this date.

Sebastian knocked on their shared dorm room door. Hunter insisted that he had to be alone to get ready so Sebastian had to go elsewhere. Sebastian thought that was somewhat girly of him but said nothing since he actually agreed to a date.

Sebastian had went and gotten ready in Nick and Jeff's room. When they asked him who the date was with Sebastian just kept saying that those two didn't know him. And when asked why he couldn't get ready in his own room, he answered by saying Hunter was getting ready for a date of his own and he was a bit of a prude when it came to the bathroom.

Hunter opened the door and was greeted by Sebastian's never fading smirk.

"Damn Clarington, you clean up good," Sebastian said, looking the captain up and down.

"It's you clean up well, Sebastian," Hunter said in an annoyed tone, always having to point out when Sebastian's grammar was incorrect.

"Thanks, I know I do," Sebastian said coolly, knowing what Hunter meant, just choosing to ignore it.

"Are you ready to get this thing over with?" Hunter asked, picking his jacket up off of the bed.

"Don't sound so excited, you might hurt yourself," Sebastian said, gesturing for Hunter to walk out.

Hunter ignored Sebastian's comment and walked out into the hall, leaving Sebastian behind him to lock their door.

Sebastian locked it and began to walk down the hallway with Sebastian.

"Don't tell me you're going to be this charming all night," Sebastian said as they approached the elevator.

"Why? Am I being too polite? Should I tone it down?" Hunter replied, stepping into the elevator.

Sebastian wasn't used to having someone else almost as snarky as he was around. Most of the time, it annoyed the hell out of Sebastian. But he was drawn to the captain of the Warblers as well. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was just based on the fact that he was so sexy and Sebastian couldn't wait to see what was hiding underneath those clothes or if it was the challenge that this man actually thought he was straight. But something just drew Sebastian in every time.

"Wow, and here I thought I would be the only gentleman here tonight," Sebastian said, pushing the button for the first floor.

"Gentleman? Is that what they call someone who brings every single date that he has up to our room? Or his car if I'm in the room that night," Hunter remarked.

Sebastian chose to keep his mouth shut, practicing his new "nice" attitude and stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"So where are we going anyway?" Hunter asked as they walked out into the parking lot and over to Sebastian's car.

"Some restaurant out in Lima," Sebastian said as he went to the passenger side of the car and held Hunter's door open for him.

"Oh it's not that cheap place, Breastix is it?" Hunter complained, getting in the car, not mentioning how much of a gentleman Sebastian was for opening the door for him. Even if he was thinking it.

"Ew, of course not. That place is only good if you want to get food poising or salmonella poisoning," Sebastian said, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Then where?" Hunter asked as they pulled out of the Dalton Parking lot.

"Just some nice restaurant in Lima. Just be patient, you'll see," Sebastian answered.

The drive to the restaurant was silent. Sebastian kept smirking to himself, knowing that Hunter was pretending like he didn't actually want to go. But who wouldn't want to go on a date with Sebastian Smythe? Except Blaine Anderson. But no one talks about that…

They finally pulled up to the restaurant and Sebastian parked the car. They both climbed out of the car. Hunter got out before Sebastian had time to go over and open the door for him.

Sebastian did manage to open the door to the restaurant for Hunter though.

They were seated in a small table over in the corner. It was private and intimate; something Sebastian was thankful for yet Hunter was not.

"So what should we talk about?" Hunter asked, once they had placed their order with the waitress and she had left with the menus.

"Well, I don't actually know much about you other than what all of the other Warblers do. You came from Colorado Springs. That's about it," Sebastian told Hunter. "So…tell me about yourself."

Hunter sighed, not really knowing where to begin.

"Well…I guess I could just start with the obvious, like my family. Um, I have a little sister named Emily. Uh…my dad was in the army as I was growing up so we moved around a lot. My mom was just kind of the typical 50's housewife. But it's not like she could depend on my dad much while he was deployed. She would take care of us while our dad was away. She cooked, she cleaned. It was a nice childhood I guess. Until I started military school anyway. I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked it there. I just didn't get to see my family…or Emily, very much anymore. It was hard. They're still traveling around. They didn't want to put Emily in military school because she's really sensitive and the yelling really would've bothered her. So she still travels with them, always changing schools. She hates it but she thinks it's better than the alternative of military school," Hunter explained, not even realizing he was rambling on as Sebastian looked at him fondly.

"I still talk to her a lot. Or at least text her since she's a teenager now and very into texting," Hunter said and then finally looked up. He realized he was rambling and cleared his throat and sat up straight, trying to regain his former composure and put on his "this whole date thing is stupid" face.

Sebastian was just smiling at Hunter. He could tell just in those three minutes of him speaking that he really loved his sister. It was really sweet. From what Sebastian heard, boys who were great big brothers made the best boyfriends. Of course Sebastian didn't know this from experience seeing as he hadn't had an actual boyfriend since he was thirteen.

"So, um…what about you? Tell me about you. I don't seem to know much about other than the fact that you have a bit of a reputation at Dalton. But what's behind that? What's underneath?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you want to know what's _underneath _you can always find out when we get back to the dorm," Sebastian said, shooting hunter a wink.

Hunter rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

"Calm down there boy, I mean like your background and stuff before you came to Dalton," Hunter said.

"Fine, fine. Well, I have a little sister named Carey and she lives with my mom. My parents are divorced. They have been for as long as I can remember actually. Um, my mom was remarried but my father is not. Honestly, I think it's the mixture of him still loving my mom and his job being his entire life. My sister is a complete pain in the ass but I'd do anything for her. Before Dalton, I lived in Paris with my mom and my sister. They still live there but my mom sent me here to go to Dalton because she thought it would be "good for me". But I don't see why that is. Honestly I think she just wanted me away from all those French boys. If Carey saw another boy sneaking out of our house at six in the morning I think she would've pulled her bed into my room to babysit me," Sebastian said with a chuckle, knowing his sister would do that.

"She sounds sweet," Hunter said as the waitress brought over their food.

"Carey? Sweet? Ha!" Sebastian said before taking a sip of his water. "She's the most sarcastic, snarky little thing I've ever met in my life."

"Now who does that remind me of?" Hunter asked with a smirk, taking some of his spaghetti and twirling it on his fork.

"I have no idea," Sebastian said, feigning innocence as he took a bite of his chicken.

The rest of the date went the same way. Them telling each other a little bit more about themselves and all of their playful banter. Hunter kept denying it to himself but truthfully, he was falling for the boy. And Sebastian, who would never admit to anyone that he had real feelings for a boy, was falling just as hard.

* * *

"So…?" Sebastian asked as they made their way back up to their dorm.

"What?" Hunter asked, trying to hide the smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"How was it? Better than expected? Amazing beyond belief?" Sebastian asked as he unlocked the door.

"It wasn't bad," Hunter admitted.

"Good. Well, I guess we should get to bed. I've got lacrosse practice in the morning," Sebastian said, walking inside and taking his shirt off so he could get his pajamas on.

Hunter just stood in his spot. Sebastian wasn't going to ask him out again? That was it? He wasn't going to even try to kiss him? Or get him into his bed?

Oh. Hunter realized. Sebastian's playing hard to get. That just meant that Hunter had to step up his game.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hunter said, stripping off his shirt as well, trying to catch Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian just kept his eyes on his dresser as he looked for some pajamas to wear.

Hunter glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian and silently pouted when Sebastian wasn't looking at him. So Hunter took off his pants as well and put them, along with his shirt, into the hamper. Hunter walked over to Sebastian's side of the room.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from his clothes when he finally pulled his pajamas out and started to slip them on.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Hunter said and walked back over to his side of the room to slip his pajama pants on, deciding to stay shirtless for the night.

Sebastian put his pajama pants on as well, deciding to stay shirtless just as Hunter had. Sebastian walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Hunter sat down on his bed. He was beginning to think that maybe Sebastian didn't want a second date with him. But maybe he didn't… Maybe it was because Hunter didn't put out like all of Sebastian's other dates did. But Hunter wasn't that type of guy. Even with a girl he would never expect to have sex on the first date. It's just the gentleman in him.

Sebastian walked back down and lay down in his bed.

"Goodnight, Hunt," Sebastian said, turning over on his side, facing the wall.

Hunter just sat on his bed, staring at Sebastian in disbelief. This wasn't fair. He didn't get asked out again.

Hunter stood up and walked over to Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian didn't move.

Hunter huffed and crawled into the bed behind Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian, not caring what Sebastian's reaction would be.

Sebastian smirked and turned over in Hunter's arms so they were chest to chest.

"Well it took you long enough," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Hunter smiled.

"Well excuse me for assuming that you would ask me out again before going to bed," Hunter replied.

"You're a big boy, I think you know how to ask for a second date," Sebastian responded.

"I didn't want to have to ask," Hunter admitted.

Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Not even remotely bi-curious, my ass," Sebastian said.

"Oh shut up," Hunter said, shaking his head.

"Make me," Sebastian challenged.

Hunter rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Sebastian's.

Okay, maybe Hunter was gay after all.

* * *

**Annnnnd their first kiss too :) Did you like it? I hope so! So I'll see you tomorrow with day 2- school days! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had kind of a crazy week though... But I'm working on the rest of the entries for this week today and I should have them all done and up here by tomorrow at latest. Because they will all be posted so quickly, they will all probably be shorter entries. I'll try to make them as long as I can though with the ideas I've come up with for each prompt. But here's day 2! Day 2 is school and I've picked them moving into college. This doesn't really have much of a plot, it's just Huntbastian fluff! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh come on, I'm carrying one more box than you and _you're _the one slacking on the stairs?" Hunter complained as he and his boyfriend of a year, Sebastian, moved their things into their new college dorm room.

"We're on the fourth floor! That's a lot of stairs!" Sebastian complained, catching up to Hunter.

"You never would've survived military school," Hunter commented, walking down the hall to find room 402.

Sebastian struggled up behind him, breathing heavily.

"Are we _finally_ here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, now hand me the key," Hunter said.

"What?! I thought you took the key off of the dashboard in the car!" Sebastian exclaimed, adamant on not walking back down those stairs and all the way back up.

"Relax, relax, I'm just messing with you. I have it," Hunter said with a laugh, setting the boxes he was holding down so he could get the key out of his pocket and open the door.

Hunter opened the door and allowed Sebastian to walk inside first.

Sebastian walked inside and sat the boxes he was carrying down on a desk near the wall. Hunter picked up his boxes and copied Sebastian's actions.

"What should we unpack first?" Hunter asked when they finally brought everything upstairs from their cars.

Sebastian groaned and laid down on one of the beds in the room.

"Can't we just relax first?" Sebastian complained, closing his eyes.

"No, we have to unpack," Hunter stated, opening a box and started putting of some things away in what he claimed as his desk.

Sebastian groaned and stayed lying down on the bed that didn't even have any sheets on it yet.

Hunter opened one of Sebastian's boxes and began to throw some items at him.

"Come on, get up and put these away," Hunter said as he threw.

"Ow! That book was hard," Sebastian complained as he rubbed his arm where the book had hit him.

He sat up and stretched before standing up and walking over to one of his boxes.

For the next two hours they unpacked their boxes and set their room up the way that they wanted it. It consists of Hunter making sure that everything looked perfect and Sebastian complaining that he just wanted to get food.

"Are we done yet?" Sebastian asked as he finished putting his pillow cases on his pillows.

"Yes, I think we're finally done," Hunter said, putting his hands on his hips and surveying the room.

"Oh, thank God," Sebastian said, flopping down on his bed.

"Now get up so we can go get food," Hunter said, playfully hitting his boyfriend's leg.

Sebastian groaned and turned over and buried his head in his pillow.

"Can't we just order some take out?" Sebastian grumbled into his pillow, making his voice barely audible.

Hunter chuckled and sat down on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Fine princess, we can get take out," Hunter said with a smirk.

Sebastian looked up at Hunter and gave him a soft glare.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Sebastian said, dangerously low.

Hunter chuckled and stood up.

"Fine, fine, just give me your phone," Hunter said.

Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Hunter.

Hunter dialed the number that was on the Chinese food advertisement that was a part of their welcome package to the dorms.

And hour later, the food had arrived and both boys were curled up on Hunter's bed watching Mamma Mia as they ate their food.

"You tell anyone that this is my favorite movie and I'll kill you," Hunter threatened, taking another mouth full of rice.

Sebastian smirked and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Sure thing, captain," Sebastian said.

Just then, there was a knock on their door.

Sebastian groaned and set his food down on the bed and climbed off to go see who was there. He opened the door to see both Nick and Jeff standing outside their door.

"Neighbor!" Jeff called with his never fading smile on his face.

"You're serious? You live next door?" Sebastian asked.

"No, no, no," Nick said.

Sebastian sighed in relief.

"We live across the hall," Nick said.

Sebastian groaned.

"It's just like back at Dalton!" Jeff cheered.

"Oh, yay," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Oh, Mamma Mia! Hunter's favorite," Jeff said, walking into the room, bringing Nicky with him.

Hunter turned his head slowly to glare at his boyfriend standing near the door.

Sebastian smiled innocently at Hunter and gave him a small wave.

"Nick, Jeff, you might want to leave. I'm about to beat the meerkat's ass," Hunter said.

Nick looked at the look the two were exchanging and grabbed Jeff's arm, dragging him out the door.

"We'll see you guys later," Nick called, bringing Jeff back to their own room.

"Is that code for they're going to have sex?" Jeff asked quietly making Nick shake his head in response.

Hunter got up and closed their door, locking it.

Sebastian kept smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

"I love you," Sebastian muttered lamely before ducking under Hunter's arm and jumping back onto the bed.

Hunter slowly walked over and moved the food off of the bed.

Sebastian backed up against the wall, smirking slightly; wondering what was going to happen to him.

Hunter crawled onto the bed and pulled Sebastian down so he was lying flat on his back, underneath Hunter.

Suddenly, Hunter became to tickle Sebastian furiously, knowing how ticklish he was.

"Ahhh!" Sebastian screamed and squealed, trying to get away from Hunter.

He hated how ticklish he was and he hated even more how Hunter used that against him.

"Hunter, noooo!" Sebastian complained as he tried to crawl away.

"Nope! You tell my secret, I use yours against you!" Hunter said as he tickled Sebastian's stomach, where he was the most ticklish.

Sebastian continued to try and get away but every time he got close, Hunter pulled him right back towards him and tickled him harder.

"Okay…enough!" Sebastian called out, breathing heavily.

Hunter stopped and smirked down at his boyfriend.

"Learned your lesson?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe…" Sebastian said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really?" Hunter responded with his own smirk.

"Mhmm," Sebastian replied, reaching up and trying to pull Hunter's shirt up over his head.

Hunter helped him out and took his own shirt off, lying down next to Sebastian.

"Give me two seconds. All that tickling made me have to pee really, really bad," Sebastian said, getting up and walking out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall.

Once he was finished, Sebastian walked back down the hall to their room and opened the door. He took his shirt off and slung it somewhere across the room.

"Alright," Sebastian said approaching the bed, "Now where were we-,"

Sebastian was cut off as he saw Hunter fast asleep in the same position lying down on the bed that Sebastian left him in.

Sebastian chuckled despite his being sexually frustrated now.

He walked over to turn the television off followed by the light. He crawled into bed beside Hunter and pulled the blankets over them.

Hunter instinctively moved closer to Sebastian and laid his head on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"We'll just have to break in the beds in the morning."

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so! Let me know! :) Day 3 to be up shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back already! Okay, so this one is actually really, really short but I actually like the simple sort of drabble that this one is. So I hope you do too! This is Day 3 which is genderswap. And I decided to make both of them girls instead of just one because we all know neither Hunter nor Sebastian would be straight no matter what their sex was. So their names are basically easy to figure out but I'll tell you anyway. Hunny is Hunter, Sebrina is Sebastian and Blair is Blaine. Not traditional spellings of the first two but it had to be similar to the names they already had so I did my best. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Hunny sat sulking in the corner as she watched her girlfriend Sebrina drool all over Blair, the girl with the gorgeous black curly hair and the beautiful hazel eyes. Hunny crossed her arms over her chest, sending daggers through her eyes towards the green eyed girl across the room.

Sebrina was sitting on top of Blair's desk, legs crossed so her skirt was riding up her legs. The damn Crawford Academy skirts were just perfectly made to fall up your leg if you moved the right way and Sebrina knew just how to move to make that happen.

Blair was clearly oblivious to the fact that Sebrina was trying to flirt with her but Hunny sure wasn't.

Hunny stood up, packed up her things and stormed out of the classroom, ignoring her teacher that was telling her to come back in and take her seat. Hunny just kept walking until she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around.

"What's going on?" Sebrina asked her, bright green eyes looking into blue ones.

"Nothing. Just go back in there and spend more time with your precious Blair," Hunny snapped, yanking her arm away and storming more down the hallway.

"So, _that's _what this is about? Really?" Sebrina asked, walking down the hallway after Hunny, catching up to her. "You know I love you."

"Do you? Really? Because the way you were drooling all over Blair sure didn't look like you were thinking about me at all!" Hunny shouted in the empty hallway.

"Hunny, relax. Blair's just fun to mess with because she's so oblivious to anything I do. It's fun to see how far I can push her before she finally realizes that I'm messing with her. You have to trust me, baby. I love you. Not her," Sebrina assured her girlfriend.

"But you used to love her…" Hunny mumbled under her breath even though she intended Sebrina to hear it.

"Yeah, I did. But I don't anymore. I found you and you're the only one that I want now. You got that?" Sebrina asked.

"Yeah…" Hunny said with a sigh.

"Do I have to remind you of how much I love you?" Sebrina asked with a smirk, wrapping her arms around Hunny's waist.

Hunny looked up at Sebrina under her long eyelashes and bit her lip.

"I think you might have to," Hunny said in a soft tone.

Sebrina smiled and took Hunny's hand. Sebrina dragged her girlfriend down the halls until they finally reached the dorms.

Hunny quickly unlocked their door and they ran inside.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Sebrina pressed Hunny up against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

Hunny kissed back, her arms being pinned above her head by the girl with the light brown hair.

Sebrina picked Hunny up, who wrapped her legs around Sebrina's waist.

Sebrina brought her over to the bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her.

"You're mine. All mine," Hunny whispered into her girlfriend's ear as Sebrina kissed at her neck.

Sebrina pulled back and looked Hunny in the eyes.

"All yours, baby."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! See you shortly with day 5! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 entry! I like this one! I'm actually surprising myself as I write these, lol. I hope you guys are enjoying them too! :D So this is day 4, Sports. Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay, Seb. You ready?" Sebastian's lacrosse coach, Coach Adams, asked him as they stood on the field on Wednesday after school.

"Yeah, let's do this," Sebastian said.

Today was lacrosse tryouts and as captain of the team, he was to assist the coach in scouting new members.

Coach Adams blew his whistle and the hopefuls came out onto the field, dressed in their equipment and all ready to go.

"Alright, odd numbers on the left, even numbers on the right. Let's go guys," Coach Adams called and watched the guys separate according to number.

Sebastian walked around the field, examining the guys, making sure their equipment was right and such. Definitely not checking out any of their asses or anything like that. At least he wouldn't admit to that out loud.

But then he noticed an ass that looked familiar. Sebastian let his eyes gaze up upon the body of the guy trying out only to find that he had dirty blonde hair under his helmet.

Sebastian smirked and walked up to the boy, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey there, sexy. My boyfriend is easy to get rid of. Wanna come up to my room tonight and have some fun?" Sebastian whispered seductively into the boy's ear.

Hunter turned around and glared at Sebastian.

"Ahem," Hunter said making Sebastian laugh.

"Oh please, I knew it was you. I'd know your ass anywhere," Sebastian said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out?"

"Well, because I wanted to make it on my own. I didn't want to just get on the team because I'm dating the captain," Hunter explained.

"Fair enough. I'll treat you just as harshly as all the other losers out here trying to make the team," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"That's all I ask," Hunter said with a wink, turning back around to get ready for the scrimmage.

"Alright, ready boys?" Coach Adams asked and then blew the whistle, signaling the scrimmage to start.

Coach Adams and Sebastian walked around the edge of the field as they played, looking for anyone who stood out.

"Number 87 isn't bad," Sebastian mentioned to the coach as they walked.

Coach Adams looked down at his clip board.

"That's Jason Richards. He's a freshman. But no, not bad at all," Coach Adams said as they continued to walk.

Sebastian's eyes kept wandering to Hunter as he walked. Hunter was wearing number 23. But as soon as Sebastian looked at him, he wanted to look away. Hunter wasn't doing very well. In fact, one might even say he was doing rather badly. How was Sebastian supposed to tell him that? He didn't want to hurt him.

Sebastian did his best to put a positive spin on Hunter's actions for the rest of the game. It was hard though.

Coach Adams blew the whistle, signaling the scrimmage was over. Sebastian ran his hands over his face as the players jogged off and went back up to the locker room.

During the course of the scrimmage, Hunter had passed the ball to the other team four times, dropped the ball twice and had accidentally run in the wrong direction once. He definitely wasn't making the team.

Coach Adams and Sebastian went into the coach's office to discuss who would make the team.

"How many spots are available?" Sebastian asked, sitting across from the coach at his desk.

"We've got four spots available and twelve guys going for them. But some we can definitely rule out," Coach Adams said.

"Like?" Sebastian asked, knowing he would include Hunter's number in that.

"Well…" Coach Adams said, picking up the clipboard and looking at it. "Number 45, 73, 32, 23 and 55 I'd say."

Sebastian groaned and rubbed his hands over his face again.

"What is it?" Coach Adams asked.

"Number 23 is my boyfriend," Sebastian told him.

"Oh, I see. Well…" Coach Adams said, not really knowing how to respond.

"No, don't worry. I know he wasn't good enough. It's just telling him…" Sebastian said.

"Good luck to you, kid," Coach Adams replied.

"Thanks," Sebastian responded, mentally adding 'I'm going to need it'.

* * *

Sebastian walked into the locker room as everyone was changing out of their uniforms and taking showers. Sebastian looked around and spotted Hunter washing his hair in the shower.

Sebastian walked over and leaned on the row of lockers across from the showers so he could see all of Hunter's naked body.

"Damn…" Sebastian commented with a smirk.

Hunter turned around and smiled when he saw Sebastian.

"Hey, there," Hunter said, rinsing his hair out. "So how'd I do?"

"Um…" Sebastian said before pausing for a moment. He didn't know what to say. "Maybe lacrosse isn't your thing…"

Hunter just looked at him, stunned.

"What?"

Sebastian stripped his shirt off and got under the water with Hunter, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's.

Hunter smiled against Sebastian's lips and kissed him back.

Sebastian didn't care that his shorts were getting wet. All he cared about was that both of their mouths were too busy for talking.

Hunter ran his hands up to Sebastian's hair and pulled back from his lips so he could talk.

"So I guess I didn't make the team, huh?" Hunter asked before attaching his lips to Sebastian's neck.

"No babe, I'm sorry," Sebastian said, breathing heavily.

"That's fine. Make out sessions are always a good consolation prize," Hunter said, making his way back up to Sebastian's lips.

"Maybe you should try out for the swim team," Sebastian said between kisses. "I love to look at you shirtless."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so! :3 Day 5 to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5! Okay, so this day's prompt was crossover/au so I crossed it over with Supernatural! I've just gotten into this show recently and it's really addictive. Even if you don't watch Supernatural I think this should be pretty easy to understand. But if it's not, I'll write some little notes at the bottom that should help. So enjoy everybody! :)**

* * *

"Can I see him now?" Hunter begs the nurse.

"Yes you may. But he's not in the best condition," the nurse warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"Well…the doctor isn't entirely sure if he's going to make it. There's a significant amount of damage. Whatever animal attacked him was relentless," the nurse told Hunter.

Hunter just stared at her for a moment before walking past her and into Sebastian's room.

"H-Hey there," Sebastian said in a hoarse voice.

Hunter stood in the doorway and looked at his boyfriend. He was almost covered from head to toe. Whether it be bandages, casts or his hospital gown, he was covered. His right arm was in a cast along with his left foot. He had bandages on his neck and you could see the outline of bandages on his chest and stomach through the gown.

His neck was where the real damage was though. The damage to his artery and to his spine was pretty severe. They weren't sure if he would survive.

Hunter had to push that thought out of his head as he walked over to his injured boyfriend.

"Hey there, handsome," Hunter said, sitting down on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

"Did we get him?" Sebastian asked, weakly.

Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I got him right as he was attacking you," Hunter said, gently taking Sebastian's hand into his own.

"Good. Does that mean you saved my life?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter swallowed thickly. He wasn't entirely sure if he saved it yet or not.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I did," Hunter said.

"Damn shape shifters," Sebastian groaned.

"Yeah, they're a real pain in the ass," Hunter said, trying to keep his composure.

"Their teeth hurt like a bitch," Sebastian said, his eyes gesturing to the bandages on his neck.

Hunter sighed. He knew injuries were a part of being hunters but he never imagined anything happening to Sebastian. He always thought that if something was going to hurt Sebastian that he could stop it before he did. But he hadn't seen the shape shifter going in for the attack on Sebastian. He could still see the pain in Sebastian's eyes as it bit him. That would haunt him forever, no matter what the outcome of this was. Hunter had killed the thing just a minute too late.

"How do you feel, Seb? I mean, besides the obvious pain," Hunter asked.

"I just feel really weak and tired," Sebastian said.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep?" Hunter suggested.

"Will you stay here with me?" Sebastian asked, his eyes begging for his boyfriend to stay with him.

"Of course I will, love," Hunter said, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead.

Sebastian leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hunter sat there with Sebastian until he fell asleep.

About half an hour later, the doctor came in to check on Sebastian.

"Oh, is he asleep?" the doctor asked Hunter.

"Yeah, he is," Hunter answered.

"How was he feeling while he was awake?" the doctor asked Hunter.

"He said that he felt weak and tired so I suggested that he take a nap," Hunter told the doctor.

The doctor nodded thoughtfully and looked down at the chart in his hands.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hunter asked, his voice cracking slightly.

The doctor looked up at Hunter and sighed.

Hunter got up off of the bed and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm afraid I don't think he will be. I think the damage is too severe," the doctor said regrettably.

"H-How long?" Hunter asked, pushing back tears.

"A day? Maybe two," the doctor told Hunter.

It took everything Hunter had to keep it together. He couldn't lose Sebastian. He couldn't live with himself if he knew that he could have killed that God damn shape shifter soon and saved Sebastian.

"O-Okay. T-Thank you, doctor," Hunter said.

The doctor nodded and made his way out of the room.

Hunter looked back at Sebastian lying down on the bed. He knew what he needed to do. He walked over and planted a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead.

"I love you so much," Hunter whispered.

He walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He went down into his car and began to drive.

Hunter pulled up to the crossroads and got out of the car. He went into the trunk of the car and got out the box of ritual items that they keep with them just in case. He walks right up to the crossroads and buries the box. He then stands up and he waits.

And then she appears. The demon woman with the red eyes.

"Hello there, Hunter. What can I do for you?" the demon asked.

"I want Sebastian to live," Hunter says.

"Oh, your little boyfriend? How many years do you think that deserves?" the demon asks.

"Ten. Just like everybody else gets," Hunter states plainly.

"Oh, I don't know. You seem a little more desperate then everybody else though…" the demon says, beginning to circle Hunter.

"Ten years," Hunter states yet again.

"Alright, alright, fine," the demon says, rolling her eyes.

"So do we have a deal? Sebastian's life in exchange for my soul in ten years," Hunter asks.

"Honestly, I would have given more to you. But since you said ten," the demon said with a shrug and a smirk. "Deal."

She pulled Hunter in for a kiss, sealing the deal.

"Damn, any more deals you want to make? Too bad someone as good looking as you is gay," the demon comments as they break apart.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend tends to think otherwise," Hunter said and got back in his car.

He pulled away from the crossroads and headed back towards the hospital.

Sebastian would be okay. And they got to be together for ten more years now.

* * *

**Okay! So, basically Sebastian got attacked by a shape shifter which is this type of monster that can turn into anything. It's literally what it sounds like. It shifts shapes. I don't really know if they bite or not but in the case of my story, it bit Sebastian. ** **And so to save Sebastian, Hunter went to visit a crossroads demon. And basically what they do is grant you a wish in exchange for your soul. And the time Hunter was given was ten years. So ten years from the day that he made the deal he will die. **

**And I had an idea to continue this but I liked where this ended so I just kept it there. But if anyone wants, I can put my idea for what comes next up in a one-shot? It kinda included Blaine coming in and being Hunter's Castiel type of thing. So if anyone would like to see that just let me know! Either by review or PM! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this and it wasn't too confusing! See you soon for entry 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 here! This day's prompt is Family. So Hunter gets to meet Sebastian's mom and sister in this :) I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

"Seb, what if they don't like me?" Hunter asked as he looked out the window.

They were driving to the nice hotel that Sebastian's mom and sister, Carey, were staying at. They had flown in from Paris and were both very anxious to meet Sebastian's new boyfriend.

"Hunt, they're going to love you, don't worry," Sebastian reassures his boyfriend.

"How can you be so sure?" Hunter asked as they turned into the parking lot.

"Because they're my family, I know them. And they love me, don't they? And I'm about as snarky and jerky as they come," Sebastian stated as he parked his car right in front of the hotel.

"That's true," Hunter said with a smirk.

Sebastian smirked as well and leaned over to plant a kiss on Hunter's lips.

"I know I'm right. Now get up and let's go," Sebastian said, unbuckling Hunter's seatbelt.

Hunter groaned but got out of the car.

Sebastian took his boyfriend's hand in his own and walked into the hotel.

"They said they're in room 302," Sebastian told Hunter as they got into the elevator.

Sebastian pressed the button to the third floor.

They stepped out and walked down to the room.

Sebastian knocked on the door.

A petite girl with long, black hair opened the door. An immediate grin spread across her face when she saw Sebastian.

"Sebby!" she squealed and jumped into his arms.

He smiled and caught her, swinging her around.

"Carey! I missed you so much!" Sebastian said, setting his sister back down on the ground.

"I missed you too!" she said.

Hunter noted that for having lived in Paris for a while, she didn't have much of an accent.

"Carey, this is my boyfriend Hunter," Sebastian said, gesturing to the boy standing beside him.

Carey smiled at Hunter.

"Hi, Hunter! It's nice to meet you. I'm Carey!" Carey said cheerfully.

Hunter smiled at her. She was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carey. I've heard a lot about you," Hunter said.

"All good I hope," Carey said, turning to glare softly at her older brother.

"Oh please, there isn't much good to tell," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Carey playfully gasped and reached out to whack her brother in the stomach.

Sebastian laughed and tossed her over his shoulder, bringing her into the room with him.

"Sebby! Be careful, I'm wearing a dress!" Carey protested.

"Oh please, everyone in this room likes boys," Sebastian said, setting Carey down on a bed in the room.

Hunter followed in behind the two and closed the door behind them.

"Where's mom?" Sebastian asked.

"She's in the bathroom fixing her hair," Carey said, dangling her feet over the side of the bed.

"Fixing her hair? For what? It's just me and Hunt," Sebastian said, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it.

"Oh, mother!" Sebastian called.

The door opened and a pretty woman with the same color eyes as Sebastian opened the door.

"Sebastian!" she called and wrapped her arms around her son tightly.

Sebastian chuckled and hugged his mom back just as tightly.

"I missed you, mom," Sebastian said.

"I missed you too, baby boy!" Sebastian's mother said.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Hunter," Sebastian said, walking from his mom over to Hunter and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Hunter said with a smile.

"Oh please, call me Cynthia," Cynthia said, walking over and pulling Hunter into a hug.

He smiles and hugs her back.

"It's very nice to meet you too. It's about time someone makes my Sebby Boo happy," Cynthia said, shooting a wink at Sebastian.

"Moooom, that nickname hasn't been okay since I was two!" Sebastian complained.

"Sebby Boo!" Carey called and then giggled.

Sebastian smirked and tackled her back on the bed, pinning her down underneath him and tickling her.

"Ahhh! Sebby stop!" Carey called, laughing hysterically and squirming around on the bed.

Sebastian stopped tickling her and sat up, smiling.

Hunter had never seen him so happy before. Hunter couldn't help but smile as well. It was contagious.

"Well how about we all head out to dinner? I made us reservations at the place downstairs," Cynthia said, grabbing her purse.

"Mom, that place is so expensive," Sebastian said, getting off of the bed.

"Oh please, Sebastian. It's a rare chance I get to spoil you. Let me do it," Cynthia said with a smile.

Hunter had never seen Sebastian make a remark about money before. Usually with his dad Sebastian will take whatever he can get. He always complains about his father being cheap. But with his mom, Sebastian is different. He treats her better than he treats his dad. Then again, his mom treats him a lot better than his dad does also.

"Fine, let's go," Sebastian said, picking Carey up and holding her in his arms, bridal style.

"I think I can walk, Sebby!" Carey complains.

"Oh right, I forgot you're a big girl now. What're you? Like twelve?" Sebastian asked, feigning a serious face.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Carey said, sticking her tongue out at Sebastian. "I'm sixteen in two weeks, you know that!"

"Oh right, right. That's why I bought that birthday present for you…" Sebastian said, taking Hunter's hand and walking out into the hallway.

"What present?!" Carey exclaimed, chasing after her brother.

Sebastian smirked as he kept walking down the hallway with Hunter.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sebastian said over his shoulder and he walked onto the elevator with his mom and Hunter.

Carey groaned as she got on the elevator with them. She was never the most patient person.

They walked into the restaurant and were led to their table by the hostess.

Hunter slid into the booth and just as Sebastian was about to, Carey grabbed his arm.

"No! I want to sit by Hunter!" Carey said.

Sebastian smiled and looked to Hunter.

"That okay?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter smiled at Carey, happy that she wanted to sit by him.

"Yeah, I'd love that," Hunter said.

Carey grinned and slid into the seat next to Hunter as Sebastian sat down next to his mom.

"So hunter, tell us about yourself," Cynthia prompted as she looked over the menu and then up at her son's boyfriend.

"Well, I was born in Germany," Hunter started, immediately getting interrupted by Carey.

"Germany?! Really?! That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there!" Carey gushed to Hunter.

"And I've always wanted to go to Paris. How is it there?" Hunter asked Carey.

"It's really nice there. But you start to get used to it after a while and don't swoon over it like all of the tourists do," Carey explained with a shrug.

"So, did your parents live in Germany?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, at the time, yes. My dad was in the army and he was stationed in Germany. And when I was six months old we moved to California. And since then I've live in about twelve different states," Hunter explained to Sebastian's mother.

"Twelve? Wow. Well now you're here to stay at Dalton, correct?" Cynthia asked.

"That's right ma'am, I mean Cynthia…" Hunter said after getting a warning look from Cynthia.

"So is your dad stationed in Ohio now?" Cynthia asked, taking a sip of her water.

"No, I believe he's currently in Georgia. He's there with my mom and my little sister, Emily," Hunter said.

"Oh! You have a little sister too?! How old is she?" Carey asked excitedly.

"She's fourteen," Hunter told her.

"That's not too much different," Carey stated, picking a mozzarella stick off of the appetizer plate before the waitress could even set it down.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and Hunter's nerve seemed to fade until there were none left at all. He felt like he was one in the family.

And Sebastian's couldn't be happier that his mother and sister accepted Hunter. He knew that they would but it was still nice to see it with his own eyes.

"Sebby, can't you two stay here tonight?" Carey pouted, as they walked back up to the hotel room.

"You don't have room for me and Hunter," Sebastian said.

"We can make room!" Carey suggested, taking her older brother by the hand and dragging him into the room.

"Where? Sebastian asked, looking around the room.

"Mom can have her bed, Hunter can have mine!" Carey announced.

"And what about you? I can share with Hunter," Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah?" Cynthia asked, giving her son a look that said 'not while you're in the same room as me'.

"No, you will be sleeping with me on the pull out couch!" Carey told him.

"In the same bed as you? No way!" Sebastian protested.

"Oh come on, Sebby. You're my brother! We used to do it when we went on vacation," Carey pleaded.

"Yeah, when we were three and five!" Sebastian reminded her.

Carey pouted and crossed her arms. This Carey, he did not miss.

"You cling to me all night!" Sebastian said.

"You know I like to cuddle! Especially with you since I barely get to see you!" Carey basically shouted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he heard Hunter chuckle. Carey sure knew how to pull the guilt card.

"Fine!" Sebastian finally gave in, even though everyone in the room already knew he would.

"Yay!" Carey cheered and got the bed all set up.

"Carey, it's only seven o'clock," Sebastian informed her.

"I know that!" Carey said but continued to get the bed ready anyway.

Carey crawled onto the bed and sat in the middle.

"Hunter, do you like to cuddle?" Carey asked.

"Uh…" Hunter stammered.

"Oh don't let the military boy act fool you, he loves it," Sebastian said with a smirk.

Hunter glared at him and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Then come here!" Carey said, making grabby hands for Hunter.

He smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

Carey immediately wrapped her arms around Hunter and laid her head against him.

"Hey, watch the hands," Sebastian warned and crawled onto the bed on the other side of Carey.

"Yeah, yeah," Carey mumbled as she watched whatever Cynthia had just put on the television.

"I meant Hunter," Sebastian said with a smirk, leaning against his sister.

Hunter rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

Sebastian looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.

He fit in already, just as one of the family.

* * *

**Only one entry left! I hope you guys are enjoying these ficlets I'm putting up! is that that right word? 0.o Idk, anyway, I'll be back with Day 7 a little later :) Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last entry! :O This is Day 7, Future! So this is probably between about ten to fifteen or so years into the future. Huntbastian has their own little family, how cute :3 I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Melanie! Put that spoon down right now! If you get your brother dirty you get a time out!" Sebastian hears Hunter yell as soon as he walks through the door.

Sebastian hears a spoon clatter to the table as he toes his shoes off in the front hallway. He set his briefcase down on the table next to him before making his way into the kitchen where his husband Hunter was making dinner for their family.

There was four year old Melanie drawing in her princess coloring book, a spoon full of what looked like macaroni and cheese lying next to her crayons.

And one year old Emmett was sitting in his high chair, looking around at everything in the kitchen.

Hunter was cooking something over the stove, not even noticing that Sebastian had walked in.

"Daddy!" Melanie cheered, dropping her crayon and raising her arms in the air.

"Hey there, princess," Sebastian said, walking over to her and picking her up in his arms.

"I missed you!" Melanie said, hugging her daddy tight around the neck.

"I missed you too, honey," Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Are you being a good girl for papa?"

"Yes!" Melanie answered while nodding her head.

"Oh, really? How many times have I had to tell you "no" since I got home from work?" Hunter asked, looking at the two of them from over his shoulder.

"The sparkles not my fault!" Melanie told both of her dads.

"Sparkles? What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Her room was covered in sparkles. And she blames Uncle Jeff when he watched her today," Hunter said, continuing his cooking.

"Uncle Jeff said we make my room pretty!" Melanie told Sebastian.

"Yeah, I actually believe her on that one, Hunter. That sounds like Jeff," Sebastian said, setting Melanie back down on her seat so she can color some more.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Sorry Mel," Hunter said.

"That's all I get?! I had sit in time out!" Melanie complained, looking up at Hunter from her drawing.

"Okay, okay, fine. How about you get an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert tonight?" Hunter offered.

"Okay!" Melanie said happily and went back to her drawing.

"And how's my baby boy?" Sebastian asked, walking around to Emmett and crouching down in front of his high chair.

Emmett smiled and reached his hands out for his dad. Sebastian smiled and pulled Emmett into his arms. Emmett hugged him tightly around the neck and mumbled in baby talk.

"I love you too!" Sebastian said as if Emmett had just told him that he loved him.

"Dinner's ready," Hunter announced as he put food on three plates and some baby food in a little bowl for Emmett.

Sebastian sat down next to Melanie who put her coloring book to the side so she could eat.

They ate at they chatted about their day for a while.

"How was work today?" Sebastian asked before taking a sip of his water.

"It was alright. Nothing special," Hunter said with a shrug.

"Any of those Warblers get out of line again?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I think I scared them last time. Being headmaster I send out that sort of intimidation vibe," Hunter said with a smirk causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. "How about you? How was your work today?"

"It wasn't bad. My secretary keeps hitting on my though," Sebastian said with a somewhat disgusted face.

"She does know you're gay, right?" Hunter asked, taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yes! She's met you and the kids several times _and _I introduced you as my husband. I don't know what her deal is," Sebastian said.

"I guess she just can't resist the boss' son," Hunter said with a smirk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Ever since he joined his father's law firm he was known as "the boss' son" to everyone and Hunter just loved to poke fun at it.

"And how was your day, princess?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Melanie. "Did you have fun with Uncle Jeff?"

"Was fun. He played dollies with me," Melanie said, smiling at her daddies.

"Oh, he did? He's such a nice uncle, isn't he?" Hunter asked, smiling back at their daughter.

Melanie nodded.

"And he funny! I love Uncle Jeffy! And Uncle Nicky!" Melanie said with a grin.

Then, Emmett knocked over his bowl of food and spilled it all over Melanie.

"Ew!" Melanie screams.

"Aw, Emmett," Sebastian said, standing up and picking him out of his seat. "What are we going to do with you, little boy? Hunt, will you put him to bed while I clean up Mel?"

"Sure thing, babe," Hunter said and walked over, taking Emmett from Sebastian and walking down the hall to Emmett's nursery.

Sebastian picked Melanie up and took her into the bathroom right next to her bedroom.

"Okay, clothes off," Sebastian instructed as he filled the tub up with water.

Melanie did as she was told before climbing into the tub.

Sebastian began to wash her all over, Melanie contently playing with some of her toys that were in the tub.

"Okay, head back," Sebastian said as he filled a cup up with water.

Melanie did as she was told and Sebastian rinsed her hair out.

"All done," Sebastian said, reaching for the plug in the drain.

"No!" Melanie screeched.

"What? What is it?" Sebastian asked, looking at her curiously.

"I go down the drain! Take me out first!" Melanie said, lifting her arms up.

Sebastian chuckled and grabbed a towel, pulling Melanie out of the water before pulling the plug to the drain. Sebastian carried his daughter into her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Okay, what pajamas? Tinker bell or Ariel?" Sebastian asked, holding up each pair in his hands.

"Tinker bell!" Melanie called and Sebastian put the Ariel ones back in the drawer.

He quickly got her changed and brushed out her wet hair.

"Go give papa a kiss goodnight," Sebastian instructed, laying a soft pat on Melanie's butt.

Melanie ran off to go find Hunter who was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Papa, where my ice cream?" Melanie asked.

"Aw, you'll get it tomorrow honey, I promise," Hunter told her.

"Okay," Melanie said with a nod. "Night, night. I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Hunter said and pressed a kiss to her forehead before setting her back on the ground.

Melanie ran back into her room and jumped into Sebastian's lap as he sat on her bed.

"Ready, princess?" Sebastian asked.

"Ready, daddy!" Melanie said as she burrowed herself under her covers and grabbed her teddy bear, holding it closely to her chest.

"Alright honey, goodnight," Sebastian said, walking over and turning her night light on.

"Night, daddy. I love you!" Melanie said, turning over on her side.

"I love you too, princess," Sebastian said with a smile, turning out her bedroom light and closing the door behind him as he exited.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist.

Hunter smiled and turned around in Sebastian's arms.

"Hello there, sexy," Hunter said.

"Hey there, good looking," Sebastian said in return.

"Wanna go to bed early tonight? Unless you're too tired…" Hunter suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Babe, when am I ever too tired?" Sebastian asked.

Hunter smirked, pecking Sebastian's lips before throwing the dishtowel down behind him and turning the lights in the kitchen off.

Sebastian locked the front door and followed his sexy husband into their bedroom.

* * *

**And Huntbastian week is over! I hope you all enjoyed my contribution! Drop a review, let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


End file.
